


The Penny Drops

by such_heights



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Episode: s06e08 Let's Kill Hitler, F/M, First Kiss, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-31
Updated: 2011-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/pseuds/such_heights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wait a second!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Penny Drops

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 6x08.

"Rory! Rory, come back!"

Amy clatters down the stairs just in time to see the front door slam shut and Rory's blurry figure hurry out through the garden. She wrenches the door open again and races after him.

"Rory, stop! Wait a second!"

Rory halts, and slowly turns around so he's facing Amy. He doesn't quite look at her, his hand still clutching the shoulder strap of his bag.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't realise." Amy steps towards him, bending down a little to catch his eye. He looks up at her reluctantly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it's not a big deal, all right? Because I didn't want it to be a _thing_ , and awkward, only now it is. Thanks, Mel, that's another fine mess you've got me into." He sighs. "So, on a scale from awkward to completely buggered, how bad is it?"

Amy stares at him, feeling shy and hesitant in a way that she never is. Rory has always been unattainable and that's made it easy not to worry about it. She's thought about it, of course, and she's thought about it kind of a lot lately if she's being honest. But he's her best friend and that was always more important than a stupid crush that wasn't going anywhere.

And now here they are, in Amy's front garden with the swings and the shed and years and years of shared history.

It's a good a place as any, she thinks. What the hell. She kisses him.

As first kisses go, it's less than spectacular. Rory squeaks with surprise, and it's mostly noses and teeth until Amy breaks it off again.

"Oh," says Rory, rubbing the back of his neck. "Um."

"Yeah," says Amy. She smiles. "Do you want to try that again?"

Rory's bag drops onto the ground.

Take two is more successful. Rory flails around for a moment, clearly having no idea what to do with his hands. Amy settles the issue for him by grabbing them and resting them on her waist, and she feels him relax a bit.

A small part of her is deeply weirded out by the fact that she is kissing her best friend. She calmly tells that bit to shut up.

She runs out of breath eventually and draws back a little, still with her arms around his shoulders.

"Um," says Rory again. "Wow, okay."

She laughs, smiling hugely, like a light's been switched on somewhere and she's glowing with it. "Yeah."

Rory's looking at her the way that he's always looked at her, only she's never seen this before. Now she does, and it scares her and thrills her at the same time. She doesn't really know what this all means, but she'll worry about that later.

"I _really_ have to go," he says with deep regret. "But what are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Nothing at all." Amy thinks. "We could - well. We could go to the other pub. Or, er." There weren't a lot of suitable venues in Leadworth for dates for anyone between the ages of sixteen and sixty. Most of the dates Amy's ever had have mostly consisted of splitting a can of cider in the park.

"Actually, I think I could borrow the car," Rory says, his eyes lighting up. "Do you want to go on an adventure?"

"Perfect." She grins. "Try not to drive us into a ditch this time, yeah?"

"I will do my best," he tells her solemnly. "Okay, okay. Going." He kisses her again, just quickly. And if he does a little bounce of joy as he heads down the path, well. Amy won't hold it against him, seeing as she feels pretty much the same.

She turns back round to face the house. "Oi, Mels!" Mels pokes her head out of the bedroom window. "I know you were watching all that. Thanks, I owe you one!"

"Yeah you do, loser," Mels calls back cheerily.

Amy rolls her eyes and goes back inside. And if she skips up the stairs, grinning hugely, well. No one could hold it against her.


End file.
